1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a trunk at a rear portion of a vehicle body and also having a backrest mounted to a front wall of the trunk.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes a vehicle body with a seat extending rearwardly from a central portion of the vehicle body for providing the seating of an occupant. A trunk is provided on the rear side of the seat for storing luggage with a backrest mounted to a front wall of the trunk for supporting the back of the occupant. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2678603 (FIGS. 1 and 2).
Referring to FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent No. 2678603, the body frame of a motorcycle 1 is composed of a pair of left and right main frame pipes 6 each having a rectangular cross section with a pair of left and right seat supporting pipes 8 connected to the rear ends of the main frame pipes 6 and extending rearwardly therefrom. A pair of left and right upper pipes 11 are connected to the rear ends of the seat supporting pipes 8 and extend rearwardly therefrom.
Referring also to FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent No. 2678603, a rider seat 18 and a passenger seat 19 are supported by the seat supporting pipes 8. A backrest 25 is supported by a central trunk 24. The central trunk 24 is supported by the upper pipes 11.
Thus, the passenger seat 19 is supported by the seat supporting pipes 8, and the backrest 25 is supported through the central trunk 24 to the upper pipes 11.
During operation of the vehicle, the vehicle undergoes various vibrations. The vibrations are transmitted through the seat supporting pipes 8 to the passenger seat 19. Further, the vibrations of the seat supporting pipes 8 are also transmitted to the upper pipes 11, and further transmitted through the central trunk 24 mounted on the upper pipes 11 to the backrest 25. Thus, the path of transmission of vibrations to the passenger seat 19 is different from the path of transmission of vibrations to the backrest 25.
Accordingly, the passenger undergoes vibrations having different vibration characteristics from the passenger seat 19 and the backrest 25, causing a problem with respect to the comfort of the ride.